the ponta
by efay
Summary: why is it that ryoma is so addicted to ponta?...why? i don't know! and even his teammates are also puzzled! what is with ponta? read to find out what!
1. first discussion

**greetings:** hello my fellow humans!this story is the result of my curiosity about ryoma echizen's addiction to ponta. 

**disclaimer:** as the name indicate 'disclaimer' i don't own prince of tennis and i'm not planning of buying it nor steel it, i don't have the guts! hehehe, well i can own the plot of the story! (i guess)

**note:** if you know filipino then there's a filipino version of this story, if in case you want to know!

**note #2: **this is actually rewritten because.. well the reason is at the bottom of this chapter.. thanks by the way to kiraya and KiriharaAkaya to their reviews!

**CHAPTER 1:** First arguement

one sweet morning was once again faced by the students of seigaku. all are asusually busy with something-- homework, projects, senseless chats and club practices.

club practice--- tennis club practice: The seigaku tennis club just finished their morning practice and the very tired starters resume to their daily classes after changing their uniforms.

Hours have passed and their respective classes had ended fine. its lunch time and the students are entering their way in the cafeteria. all eager to have lunch they sat down and eat their food either silently or the other way around like this particular first year. horio. making another first year annoyed by horio's non-stop blabbering about how genius he was in their class. the said first year was first forced to leave the cafeteria because of nontheless horio.

a red-headed boy saw this first year as he left. he manage to whisper..

"echizen"

Ryoma went out the noisy place and out of the school grounds also. he went closer a vendo machine. he looked at it and somewhat like searching for something. then there it was, his favorite juice--- ponta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He growled as his stomach, for the third time, demanded food.

"hey! eiji-senpai! aren't we gonna eat yet! i'm hungry! really hungry!" momo complained at his senpai.

"matte momo! i'll just finish this and we will eat! i'll treat you i promise! nya!"

"i just can't refuse the word 'FREE'! hehe" momo smiled.

"finished!nya! at last!"

momo smiled... sides of his lips almost touched his ears then said "really! come on senpai! lets eat!"

eiji posted a satisfied smile in his face "wait a second momo, i'll just submit this to.. hey! momo wait...!nya!"

"food food food..." was what momo thinking in that very moment he dragged the helpless eiji to the cafeteria.

After having his well deserve lunch momo saw eiji staring at something.. or someone.

"echizen, ne?" he muttered

"hai!" eiji answered "he seemed like he was disturbed"

"maybe because of that mouthful horio"

"hehehe" eiji smiled as a bulb popped out his head

"looks like you have something in mind senpai? ne?"

"here's my wallet momo, go pay the bill and i'll just come to echizen" with a snap eiji bounced out of the cafeteria to follow echizen.

momo grinned in a way that you'll say he is planning a very very awfull thing-- _i got his wallet hehe.. i can buy anything i want... anything.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after a few moment eiji finally found ryoma. he went up to him to ask something.

"hoi hoi! o'chibi

"hoi hoi! o'chibi" eiji jumped happily

"why eiji-senpai?"

"what are you doing there?"

"i'm buying ponta, can't you see?" he smirked

"ponta again? i just saw you drink one at our practice a while ago, and now your buying another? aren't you tired of that?  
eiji asked innocently

"yes, no"

eiji's brows furrowed in confusion "you said yes then no.. what is it, really?"

"yes, i don't get tired" ryoma smiled a bit

"even if you drink that everyday, you never get tired of it?" he asked him again

"yes"

"but why, nyah?" a furrow still on his forehead.

"uhm..." ryoma search for some answer " 'cause its tasty"

"really! can i taste it?" eiji tried to get the ponta from ryoma's hands

ryoma got the ponta away from eiji "i don't want to!"

"please o'chibi!" he is reaching the ponta

ryoma prevented the sudden reach by switching his grip to the ponta from left to right as if, it was a racket. "i don't want to senpai! this is mine buy yours!"

"just one sip! please!" he is still reaching the ponta

the two continued arguing, without noticing the person watching them

it went nearer---- it's momo

"eiji-senpai, echizen what are you two fighting for?"

"the ponta!" eiji and ryoma said in duet

"just a juice? your arguing over a juice? a hamburger is way better than that! and besides its just ponta what is with it anyway?" momo smirked

"that's why i wanted to taste it! i'm just curius cause o'chibi always drinks ponta, ne? i just want to know what it tastes like!nyah"

"ahh" momo looked satisfied

"i said i don't want to senpai! let go of my ponta!"

"yeah eiji-senpai is right, why is it that you're a big ponta-addict? you always buy one everytime we go home" momo stated

"yeah nya!.. momo's right! i often saw you drink this!" eiji still holds the ponta that ryoma doesn't want to let go

"let me have that senpai! bring it back, that is mine!" ryoma protested

"what is yours ryoma?..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**efay:** that's the first chapter! and i remade it for kiraya cause he/she said it would be better it would be written in an actual story! well there kiraya! hope this is ok with you!  
hope you like it! and to the readers please review!it would help me write! and it would inspire me for sure! ne? ryoma?

**ryoma:** hhmmm...? (sips ponta)

**efay:** oh never mind! just drink your ponta!...


	2. the mother popped

**efay:** hello everyone! its me again! i'm back! hope you enjoyed the first chapter! and now its time for chapter two! wahaha! by the way i would like to say thank you to 'Let it B De Way It is' and 'red rose of love' for reviewing! thank you very much! disclaimer: i don't claim i'm the owner of prince of tennis cause i know, you know, we all know i am not! so please don't sue! 

**note:** uhm... nothing! hehehe just enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2:** the mother popped

* * *

"What is yours ryoma?..."

A voice was heard making the three look behind and stop their commotion.

"I said, what is yours ryoma?" Oishi repeated his question. Eyes full of concern, of course, and a bit of curiosity.

"Oishi! nya!..." Eiji almost jump out of their little fight-over-a-ponta thing to hug his beloved doubles partner but he manage to stop himself cause he knew, that once he release his grip on the ponta, echizen will win-- _and that is no fun!nya! i hate to lose!_ eiji thought. (efay: i know!that is a lot of thinking for a mere 3 seconds) "Please help me! o'chibi won't give the ponta!nya!" He just said instead.

"And why is it that you don't want to give the ponta back to eiji, echizen?" Oishi's tone is as if a mother who demands some explanation from her son, in which, since its oishi, it would be safe to say he is so.(hehehe no offensement oishi fans!)

"Its because... the ponta, is mine oishi-senpai" Ryoma mockingly stated placing a smirk on his irritated-because-of-eiji face.

"Is that so!" Oishi then faced eiji. "Eiji, give the ponta back to echizen. That's not yours! you should not get things which does not belong to you!" Oishi said as motherly as ever.

Eiji, with teary eyes but still look so cute said "I thought you are my partner! why are you favoring chibi! you're unfair oishi! Besides i just want to taste it! and o'chibi doesn't want to! he's so selfish oishi!nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"I'm not in favor of echizen, eiji, and not in favor of anyone neither..." Oishi took a glance at momo as if saying: I'm not in favor of you too, even though your not really in the fight and your just an extra! (well i just added the 'and your just an extra' thingy coz i know oishi won't thought of it! hehehe cruel me! sorry momo fans) and with that.. momo suddenly felt uneasy. "I just want to know the truth. And you echizen why won't you let your senpai taste your ponta? You should know how to obey your senpais cause it is the right thing to do." Oishi lay his sight back to the two arguing seigaku regulars to find out...

"Give it back eiji-senpai!" ryoma said.

"Let me taste it!" eiji said.

"Me too!I want to taste it" momo 'the extra' (hehehe) said.

... their not listening.

"Uhm.. echizen, eiji? are you listening?" oishi managed to asked hiding his embarassment.

"Ryoma!" Eiji continued.

"Senpai!" Ryoma continued.

"LET ME HAVE IT!" the two shouted in unison while, still, fighting over the reason of the commotion--- the ponta.

Oishi can't do nothing but sigh. I don't know what to do with you. He is now worried that this might cause them some trouble. So he tried being the referee once again.

"Would you two just stop! You might be injured if you continue!"

"Hoi! oishi, help me here! nyaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Just give back my ponta, eiji-senpai! Why don't you just bought yours!"

Upon hearing the word bought eiji froze. (but still holding the ponta of course!) chain of thoughts flooded his innocent mind.. 'boughtmoneywallet... Hey wheres my wallet?' He then glared at momo who had just burped for the 3rd time.

"You sure are full ne? momo" Eiji said giving momo a glare.

"Yep i'm quite full now eiji-senpai! Thanks to you!... oh yah heres your wallet senpai.." Momo took something out of his pocket.a wallet. Eiji's wallet.

Eiji look at the wallet that momo handed to him as if it was a snake. he opened it and found out something that make his eyebrow rose 3 stories high.. Well actually, what surprised him isn't what he found, it is what he did not.

"momo!..." Eiji cried as a baby would when it is hungry. and with the kind of cry eiji did... he was hungry, really hungry, he was starving! "...when i handed this to you it is with 3 thousand yen! and now all i can see is the wallet! where's my 3 thousand yen!" waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! momo where is it! give it back" eiji cried wildly but he is still holding the ponta.

"heheh... don't be upset senpai--- its just 3 thousand yen.. its not a big.. uhm... well... it is big... but... uhm... you said you would treat me didn't you! so its alright!" Momo sighed.

"... i'm suppose to buy the latest cd of 'the chocolates' with that!nyaaaaaaaa! and now my cd is in your big stomach!" eiji shruged, pointing momo's stomach."your worms better be satisfied now you've eaten my cd!"

"well actually, i am still hungry!.. and echizen's ponta would do!" momo replied rubbing his belly.

"WHAT! you're still hungry!" eiji's eyes almost fell out of the socket.

Oishi and ryoma stared at momo dumbheaded. Mouth-wide open.

"How big is your stomach momo? Does an anaconda live in there?" Eiji gulped at the thought."you sure are greedy!"

"Who is greedy...?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**efay:** well thats it for chapter 2! hope you enjoy! another mysterious voice.. from whom... you'll soon find out! but you can guess! wehehehe! cruel me! burp hey who burped?

**momo:** heheh..! sumimasen!

**efay:** so.. its you momoshiro!

**momo:** hey! don't call me that you.. angelica! embarassed

**efay:** no fair! don't call me that either! your revealling my real name!

**momo:** well... we are quits.. then!

**efay:** oh alright! to the readers: please review! thanks!

**momo:** yeah review! she will be inspired if you do! ne? echizen?

**ryoma:** hhmmm... (sips his 2nd ponta)

**efay, momo:** ... sigh


End file.
